The Autism
by Lighterlight1887
Summary: The greatest power known to mankind: Autism. The cute mental affliction that renders humans to be much more intelligent and thought-full when just the right amount is inside. A power that only special, gifted humans are born with that gives advanced mental capability. Lord Tirek, having taken over Equestria, soon falls victim to the near undefeatable power that is autism.
1. Autistic powerFree our waifus!

Lord Tirek perched on his new throne within the Canterlot Castle throne room, the four previous princesses lying dead beside him. They thought they had defeated him, but they had proven to be wrong, and Tirek rose up as the victor and slayed the four down. Their decapitated heads, which lay pierced on wooden stakes in the front castle courtyard, were a sign to show what would happen to any pony that dared to stand up against him. Nothing could stop him now- The four most powerful beings in the land had been killed, leaving Tirek as a God of Equestria. He thought he was safe; the new undefeated ruler of Equestria, but he had overlooked one small detail. The four princesses were indeed the most powerful creatures of the land of Equestria, but only in the land of Equestria. Little did Tirek know just what was going to befall unto him..

Meanwhile on the MLP Forums, and every other brony related website, the bronies brewed up the biggest shitstorm ever seen in the history of the internet. Having seen the four princesses die in-front of their eyes on the television show, their autism burst through the nerves in their brain and went wild. The autism meter of the internet had reach a level never witnessed before in the entire history of the planet earth- it was a legend being born, in the lives of both you and me. The blogs no one gave a shit about, the Dictionary-long essays of everything going wrong with the show; the amount had become so staggering that the universe itself began to glitch, just like that of a videogame. It was something the one Christian God himself had never ever anticipated would happen- A worldwide explosion of autism the likes of the universe had never seen. But it did nothing but grow- grow and grow and grow, until soon a breaking point was reached. The words typed from every autistic fedora, from every edgy teenage brony and cunty attention-seeking pegasister began to crack the universe itself.

The combined autism of every sentient brony on the planet Earth had successfully managed to make a tear through time and space, a black hole being created in the center of the planet Earth. The planet began to collapse within itself, visible cracks and eye-blindingly bright light being seen in outer-space as the combined autism began to crack the dimension in which they were residing. It was on the verge of complete and utter collapse. It was then, and only then that one autistic brony by the internet name of John

Johnston of Fedorasville uploaded his 2 million+ word essay of how modern MLP sucked onto the internet. The 90s kids couldn't do it, the YouTube comments couldn't do it, but now the autism had become too great. The special autism that the MLP fandom had had proven too much for the universe, and it shattered- shattering into billions upon

trillions of tiny tiny pieces of matter and time.

Every particle of autism suddenly burst, flying crazily throughout the universe, before beginning to form into a single point. The mass of autism became so concentrated that it began to form a black hole more powerful than the Big Bang itself. The bright light emitted from the black hole was a thousand times more powerful than the light illuminated from a Quasar.

It was the end of the universe itself, but that isn't what the bronies wanted. They had never been given the chance to fuck their waifus- it could not end like this! They could not give up! With the remnants of the computers still remaining, they began to rant, bitch and complain about MLP so much that it caused Universe# to crash. The autism had broken the supercomputer that was running the universe. Everything had turned into a standstill- and unfreezable crash. But the autism prevailed, and suddenly a portal to Equestria was made. All the bronies flew into the portal at close to the speed of light, before the mega-black hole caused the universe to shut down. All the efforts of thousands of scientists and humans who spent countless hours working on Earth had suddenly became worthless.

Upon their arrival to Equestria, they saw the hellhole that it had become- dead, starving ponies littered everywhere. The once bright, green hills of Ponyville had become dull and lifeless, as if the magic of Equestria itself was disappearing. The Autistic Bronies could not believe what they were seeing- they had made it to Equestria. The Equestria of the show that they had previously watch fall apart, and they realized that this was their chance to save it. For their waifus and to fuck Fag Sentry to the fires of hell!

Onward they charged, over the dull grey hills, collecting all the leftover magic that was still left. Taking off the fedoras that lay on their heads, they used them as levitating pasta creatures, flying toward Castle Canterlot. Just the magnitude of the bronies themselves were already giving them power that all four of the princesses could not even imagine to witness combined.

Lord Tirek almost immediately sensed the immense buildup of power that had suddenly formed. _'What could this possibly be? This is not possible!'_ Tirek thought in shock, getting up from his throne to investigate. Upon making his way past the huge yellow throne doors, he was shocked to see that to his horror, there be millions and millions of horny autistic bronies charging and flying straight towards Canterlot. There was no stopping them, for autism was an unstoppable force! Not even the Christian God himself could stop a force such as the great and powerful Autism!

Flying and lightning speeds, one fat neckbeard fedora brony flew into Tirek, punching him hard with his meaty fist.

"FUCK YOU FOR KILLING MY CUTE WAIFU LUNA! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" He shouted ferociously. Jumping off the Fedora he was flying on, he grabbed it, throwing it towards Tirek. The fedora sliced cleanly through the creature's neck, killing him immediately as blood gushed out from his open neck. The fedora came back like a boomerang, and the brony grabbed it.

"FOR MY WAIFU!" The brony proceeded to put the fedora back on his head in the most classy way possible. A hitmarker was made, and burst of rainbows and mountain dew cans flew in every direction all across Equestria. The dark grey hills began to glow green with light again as the fedora restored happiness to Equestria.

The horde of autism had made it to the Canterlot Castle by now, and they began to run to all their waifus, hugging them and grabbing their ass in the process. As one autistic male fat brony made his way to Twilight Sparkle, he, to his horror, saw Flash Sentry tending to her. The waifu-stealer..

All the other bronies who had Twilight as their waifu took notice, and rage began to boil within their veins. They finally had a chance to kill Flash Sentry!

"FUCK YOU FAG SENTRY! I'VE WAITED YEARS FOR THIS YOU WAIFU-STEALING BASTARD!" All the fat bronies shouted, their neckbeards extending into powerful tentacles. Grabbing the piece of shit with their tentacles, they began to furiously anal rape the Sentry, tearing his asshole apart so wide that it teared him apart in two. The fat behemoths then began to beat he remnants of Fag Sentry to dust, ripping his limbs apart and eating him like a triple cheeseburger.

By now the land of Equestria had gotten back to normal- all the previously dead ponies had been revived by the power of Autism. The Autistic bronies cheered in victory, before running to their waifus, groping them as if it was normal. Everyone lived happily every after...

Or so they thought.


	2. With power comes responsibility

"Wh-what happened to Flash Sentry? What did you disgusting things do to him!" Twilight asked in shock and horror, having just witnessed her soon-to-be husband be murdered violently by bronies.

"It's okay, my dear Twilight." One fedora stated, leaning down next to Twilight. "You are safe with me now. :-) He was just a douchebag." Upon lifting his arm to comfort Twilight, she screamed, punching the brony in the face. Her hoof was only absorbed by the brony's neckbeard, however, and she began to be sucked into it.

"It's okay Twilight, you don't need to be scared." The acne-ridden brony smiled, tipping his fedora at the cute mare. The purple alicorn only screamed as she saw her hoof being sucked into the neckbeard, and she teleported away from the fat fuck, looking around in panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINGS? Where did yo-AAAAH!" Twilight suddenly screamed as she felt something violently jerking her wings from behind her.

"ALICORN TWILIGHT IS MARY SUE! FUCK YOUR WINGS!" The edgy autistic teenager shouted, before suddenly another voice was heard.

"MY WAIFU! HOW DARE YOU!" An older, much fatter brony then ran over to the teenager, jumping on him and killing him instantly from his weight. Twilight squeaked and backed up against a wall, "Awwww" being heard from all the bronies afterward.

"She squeaked! Isn't she sooo cute?"

"Awwwwww!"

"I WANT HER FLANK! :3"

Twilight watched in horror as she saw all the fat fucks look at her, and she felt chills climb up her spine, before suddenly Celestia stepped in-front of her.

"Leave my student alone!" She stated, and her horn began glowing. It was useless against the power of autism though, and her horn shattered into thousands of tiny tiny pieces as the bronies began rubbing themselves against the princess.

"PRAISE THE SUN!"

"PRAISE THE SUN! SUCH A BIG ROYAL FLANK!" All the bronies began to grow horny, and began raping Celestia's huge flank. The stench of dried cum and Doritos grew by ten-fold as they began to rip off their clothes, their disgusting, sweaty and fat chests being exposed. Twilight could see all the remnants of tissues near their small fat cocks, and she began running in horror.

"NOOO MY WAIFU! COME BACK! :3 !"

"COME BACK TWILIGHT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I'D KILL MYSELF FOR YOU! WATCH ME PLEASE LOOK!" The brony then shoved a kitchen knife in his throat, effectively killing him. Twilight screamed and ran faster, Cadance running after her. Luna stayed to try and save her sister, but she too began to get raped violently by the fat fucks. There was no hope.

-

_And for the years to come, Equestria turned into a a rapefest. All the cute mares were raped and the stallions and colts were murdered because nobody cared about them. Equestria may have been saved from Tirek, but it soon fell before a much more powerful and much worse enemy... The good autism tried to defeat the bad autism, but it was too much- with so much pony pussy exposed to the air, there was simply no hope for morals and logic._


End file.
